Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join the Smurfs
Charlie Brown and Join the Smurfs is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot The Smurfs are preparing for the Blue Moon festival and Clumsy Smurf accidentally ruins it by hitting the other Smurfs on the stage. Clumsy Smurf disobeys Papa Smurf. Next the Smurfs get sucked through a portal in the Forbidden falls and head to New York City. They see a man named Patrick and his wife named Grace. The Smurfs want to go home, but there is one problem; Patrick doesn't like the "Smurf" words. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, The Gummi Bears, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Montery Jack & Zipper, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Chanticleer, The Simpsons, Milhouse van Houten, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, The Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Big Bad Wolf, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Hades, Ursula, Gaston, Judge Frollo, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, Dr. Facilier, Cruella De Vil, Mother Gothel, NegaDuck, The Beagle Boys, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sideshow Bob, and Syndrome guest star in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films